


It's us and Only us

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Somehow Junhee and Donghun fell in love.





	It's us and Only us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackbluewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluewoo/gifts).



How they became friends? They don’t really know. How they fell in love? They don’t really know that either.

One morning Donghun walked into the Café that was just down from his small shared college dorm. His nose and cheeks were a bright pink from the cold wind kissing his face on his way to the Café, he removed his scarf, toque, and mitts as he stood in line. He placed them in his bag he had hanging off his shoulder, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face a man with light brunet hair and a cat-like face. Donghun blinked a few times waiting for the man to say something. “Can you move up? You’re next in line and I have places to be,” the man said gesturing to the large space in front of Donghun.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Donghun said turning back around heading towards the counter.

“What can I get for you?” The teenage girl with her long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"I'll get a large black coffee," Donghun said placing the exact amount of money on the counter. The girl took the money and placed it in the cash register.

"Name?"

"Donghun," Donghun stood to wait for his drink while scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Most of the tweets on his timeline were his fellow peers stressing and panicking about the upcoming tests or essays soon to be due. He snickered at a meme his friend posted then put his phone in his pocket grabbing his coffee. Taking a sip of the bitter drink his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Donghun looked at the name;  _Junhee_. He looked out the window seeing the man that stood behind him. He ran out of the shop catching up with  _Junhee._ "Junhee! Wait!"

The brunet froze and turned around. "How do you know my name?"

"It's on the cup, you took my drink," Donghun pouted.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I take your drink?"

"Well then why does this cup say Junhee and that one say Donghun. You took my cup bro," Junhee rolled his eyes.

"Why would I be dumb enough to take- oh, you're right," Junhee mumbled looking at Donghun's name on the cup.

"I know I am, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

He handed the cup to Donghun. "Don't worry. I didn't drink it."

"I drank some of yours, sorry. I thought it was mine. It wasn't much as the drink is hot but it was enough to know that's too strong to be mine," Donghun handed Junhee his coffee. Junhee took off the lid.

"Give me the lid on your cup. We'll switch lids," Donghun took off his lid and handed it to Junhee grabbing the other lid.

"Well, I have to get to class soon so bye! Have a good day!" Donghun waved him goodbye walking off to the college building.

That was their first encounter. Their second encounter was a very different scene. They hadn't run into each other after the coffee shop incident, so months had flown by and it was now the beginning of Summer. The last party Donghun would be going to as a college student.

Donghun entered the house, loud pop music blasting his ears. He greeted friends and fellow schoolmates as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge grabbing out a beer bottle, he grabbed the bottle opener popping the cap off taking a sip of the bubbly liquid. Donghun leaned against the courner lost in his thoughts until a familiar face came into view. He blinked watching the brunet make his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a red cup that was filled with some kind of alcohol and turned to leave then turned back around. "You look familiar, where have I seen you?" He asked Donghun.

"We briefly met at the Café near the college. You accidentally took my coffee," Donghun reminded him.

"Ah, right. What's your name, again?"

"Donghun."

"Pretty name for a pretty boy. My name's Junhee, nice to meet you, again," Junhee smiled holding out a hand. Donghun scoffed and took his hand, shaking it.

"What's your major?" Donghun asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm taking psychology as my major. What about you?" Junhee sat on the island counter in front of Donghun.

"Psychology? That's cool. I'm taking Korean language and literature," Donghun took another drink of his beer.

"You want to be a writer?"

"I don't know, honestly. I like it but I don't know if I want everyone to see my work. Do you want to be a therapist or something?"

"You should let me read something of yours. I mean, to be a therapist is the plan but psychology is hard," Junhee tittered.

"Maybe, maybe I'll let you. You can do it, how many years do you have left?"

"I'm finishing next year. When are you done?"

"Today was the last day so I am done today, now I just need to figure out what to do. I have a job that pays the bills. I just don't know what to do now, it's like high school all over again," Donghun cocked his head. Junhee was silent for a second then spoke up.

"Well at least you have time to go find a girlfriend and hang out with your friends," Junhee said finding positives. Donghun shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But honestly, I don't want a girlfriend," Donghun sighed and Junhee lifted his eyebrows.

"You want a boyfriend? I mean, unusual but I'm not one to judge."

"No, I mean I'm not looking because it just seems like too much work to be in a relationship."

"You've never been in a relationship?" Junhee asked finishing whatever was in his cup. Donghun shook his head.

"I haven't, I've been too busy with school."

"So that means you've never kissed anybody either?"

"No, no, I have," Donghun laughed. They talked about themselves and asked each other questions. At the end of the night when Junhee decided to call it a night they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Donghun was pleased he got to know "Mr. Grumpy Pants". When he got home he texted Junhee asking if he got home safely, Junhee replied with a simple 'yes, good night <3'.

A few years down the road, Junhee had finished his schooling and became a therapist and as for Donghun, he became an author. They had work to do but they still hung out, went to bars, stayed at each other's houses, went to cafés, and even just drove around late at night and talked. They had grown incredibly close until the day Junhee got himself a girlfriend.

Junhee stopped hanging around Donghun as much and always bailed on their plans. Donghun was hurt because when Junhee bailed he decided to go by himself and saw Junhee and his girlfriend hanging out. This went on for months until Donghun couldn't take it anymore and phoned Junhee until he answered his phone. "You're a real asshole, you know that?" Was the first thing Donghun said to Junhee.

"What?"

"You're an asshole, Junhee. All I want is to hang out with my best friend at least once a week or even once a month. But all you do is bail on me for  _her._ We haven't seen each other in  _months_ , I miss you, I miss my best friend," Donghun's voice was venomous as he spoke through the phone. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"I'm sorry, Donghun. I've been a terrible friend, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have."

"Let's meet for coffee tomorrow before I leave. How's that?" Junhee asked. Donghun was silent for s moment.

"Before you leave? What?" Donghun asked confused.

"... Donghun, Cheonhee and I are moving to Incheon together tomorrow," Donghun felt his heart drop to his feet.

"Y-you two are leaving? Tomorrow? Together?"

"Yes. Does tomorrow work for you? How about we meet at eight tomorrow morning? At the same place we met and I was a jerk to you."

"Yeah, sure," Donghun said then hung up. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't believe what he heard.

Donghun barely slept that night.

The next day Donghun wore heavy clothes that engulfed his body, making him look like a soft teddy bear. He walked down to the café and saw Junhee already sitting down, two coffees on the table. He opened the door to the café and strode over to the table and sat across from Junhee. “Hi,” Donghun said smiling shyly.

“Hey, how have you been? How’s the book coming along?”

“I’ve been good, a little busy with the book but it’s going into an editor next week. I’m excited about that, a bit nervous too. How’s everything going with your patients?”

“When it comes out I’m buying ten copies, just so you know,” Junhee chuckled, “From what I can tell you, things are going well, some are making progress and others are just getting worse. I feel like I can’t help the ones who are getting worse, I wonder if I’m a good therapist. Can I help these people?” Donghun put his hand on Junhee’s.

“You’re great, maybe find different methods for those people? Give them medication or try a different medication, I don’t know.”

“I will try that, and that could very well just be the case,” Junhee looked into Donghun’s eyes and all he saw was pure love. It almost mocked him, haunting him, making him feel guilty for leaving, making him realize how much they really care about each other. Donghun was passionately talking about his book and his next idea, Junhee stared at him lovingly, listening to every word he was saying.

“When are you two leaving?” Donghun asked. Junhee checked the time and frowned.

“I guess time really does fly, I have to go back now or else I’ll be late,” Donghun frowned as well and stood up, Junhee stood up and threw his arms around Donghun hugging him tightly. “Goodbye, I’ll text and call you.”

“I love you,” Donghun whispered in Junhee’s ear, Junhee smiled.

“I know, I love you too. You’re my best friend.” Donghun was silent,  _that’s not what I meant_ he thought to himself sadly. Junhee pulled away, saying goodbye one last time before leaving. Donghun went home and waited for Junhee’s text or call; it never came. One hour became one day, one day became one week, one week became one month, by that time Donghun stopped waiting. He decided to call him himself, he never answered; he called every day and never got an answer so he gave up.

Two years had past and Junhee never called or texted and Donghun gave up, he never moved on, Junhee clouded his mind all the time.

Donghun went to the grocery store and was grabbing some flat peaches when he saw Junhee in front of his cart. He stepped away from the flat peaches and walked over to Junhee, tears welling in his eyes. Junhee pulled him in, “You were supposed to call,” Donghun sniffled.

“I know,” Junhee rubbed his back.

“I called every day for weeks.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you call back?”

“She wouldn’t let me talk to you.” Donghun grabbed Junhee’s face.

“I love you,” Donghun kissed him in the fruit section of the market in front of everyone. Junhee melted and kissed back, Donghun pulled away, “Be my boyfriend?”

“Of course,” Junee kissed him once more.

 

One year later they got married. Donghun can clearly remember Junhee walking down the aisle, at that time it was all a blur. It was all happening so fast and he was scared. But seeing Junhee in that suit and tie with a large smile planted on his face made it feel like it was all going to be okay.

Donghun wasn't really listening to the priest, he was too busy admiring Junhee. Junhee noticed and mouthed to him, "Listen well."

"Do you, Lee Donghun, take Park Junhee to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Donghun stared at Junhee lovingly.

"I do." Donghun turned around and grabbed the ring from Sehyoon.

"And do you, Park Junhee, take Lee Donghun to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Junhee turned around and grabbed the ring from Yuchan.

"You two may kiss," Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee's neck kissing him with all he had. Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun's middle kissing him softly. They pulled away as their friends and family cheered, they smiled at each other, kissing one more time before wallking down the aisle together.

 

They had their honeymoon in Venice, Italy. They barely stayed in their room, they were too busy looking around Venice. They ate a lot of pastas, and Junhee gained weight, he was sad and started to eat salads. Donghun noticed this, "What's wrong, my love?" He asked holding Junhee's hand on the table.

"I gained some weight from eating all the pastas, we've been here for two days and I gained five pounds," Junhee frowned.

"It's okay, you're still perfect to me. Just eat what you want to eat here and when we get back to Korea we can both go on a diet and go to the gym. Sound good?" 

"What if I don't fit any of my clothes?" Junhee asked.

"Then we'll buy you some more clothes. You have sweats and hoodies you can wear around the house too."

"I guess," Junhee sighed.

"Just have fun and eat what you want to eat without any worries," Donghun brought Junhee's hand up to his lips and kissed it then rubbed to top of Junhee's hand with his. Junhee nodded. "When we get back to the hotel we'll sit in front of the mirror and I'll point out everything about you that is perfect." Junhee smilled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"We'll be together forever right?" Junhee asked.

"Of course."

"Even when we're old and wrinkled?"

"Yes."

"Even when we're ghosts?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to."

"Then we shall be together forever and ever, my dear," Donghun said.

 

When they adopted a baby girl and a ten year old girl as they were sisters and didn't want to split them up. When they adopted they were not expecting their friends and family to always show up unexpectedly. As new parents, it was hard taking care of a baby, but they managed with the sisters help.

Donghun took Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays while Junhee took Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Those were the days they chose for whose turn it was to change the diapers, dress the kid, and take her to the babysitters and pick her up. Of course they worked together to make sure the baby was fed, make sure she wasn't thirsty, make sure she was bathed. Basically make sure she was happy and healthy.

They loved them. They were their daughters. The first few years their oldest wanted both of her dads to walk with her to the school. Until one year she refused to be seen with them. "Wanna tell me why you resuse to be seen with your dad and I?" Junhee asked sitting on the edge of her bed. She continued to type on her phone. Junhee sighed and ripped her phone from her hands. "Thank you."

"Wha- dad! Give it back!"

"You listen to me real good, okay? You are grounded off your phone-"

"That's not fair!"

"I am not done talking. Until you learn to show us respect and get your head out of your ass you're not getting your phone back. Now, unless you want me to ground you for a month you better start talking, young lady."

"Do you know how weird it is being the only kid with gay parents? It's awful, dad. I'm bullied for having two dads, I hate this school, it's so cruel."

"Do you want to be home schooled?" She nodded.

"Okay, the school year is almost over so next year your dad and I will home school you. Just so you know, we won't go easy on you, we're going to be on your ass making sure you have everything done and you're caught up and understanding."

"Yes dad," Junhee got up and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay. I'll phone the principal tomorrow morning and talk to him about the bullying. If he won't stop them then your dad and you will have to break me out of jail," she laughed at her dad. "Anyway, supper is ready. Come down and eat." Junhee patted her leg and walked out of her room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Lisa? Why is she acting strange?" The youngest asked Donghun as he fixed up everyone's plates.

"I don't know, baby. But daddy is upstairs talking with her right now," he set the plates on the table and heard someone walking down the stairs, he looked towards the living room and saw Junhee with her phone. "Grounded?" He asked.

"Yeah, she kept typing on her phone when I was talking to her. I found out why she doesn't want to be seen with us. She's being bullied because she has two dads, she wants to be home schooled next year," Junhee said hiding her phone.

"Then we'll home school her. Also is she coming dow- never mind she's here," Donghun said helping Junhee get glasses filled with water.

"I'll beat up those bullies!" Rosie said angerly.

"Violence isn't the answer, sweetie," Junhee told her.

"It is when my sister is getting bullied."

"You're five, Rosie. They're fifteen and sixteen," Lisa said.

"I may be five but I'm strong!"

"Okay, that's enough. It's supper," they all sat at the table and ate.

The next morning Junhee phonrd the school and told them if they don't stop the bullying he will stop it himself personally. Later that day he found out the people who were bullying her were suspended.

 

A month later it was their five year anniversary. Donghun took Junhee out for supper then went to the beach where they sat on the sand and watched the sunset. "Do you remember what I said in Venice?" Junhee asked.

"Be more specific, you said a lot of things," Donghun chuckled.

"About us, being together forever?"

"I remember, why?" Donghun asked turning towards Junhee.

"I still want to be together forever," Junhee whispered.

"Even when we're ghosts?"

"Especially when we're ghosts, I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine forever."

"Then you will be mine forever and I will be yours forever. Are you happy? With how our life turned out?"

"I am happy, I am very happy. I love you a lot y'know. Are you happy?"

"I am very happy with how things are."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Say what back?" Donghun asked jokingly, he saw Junhee frown and look away. "Hey, my love, look at me," Donghun gently turned Junhee's head towards him, "I was kidding. I know you love me a lot. I love you too, more than what I show. You're the only person I want to be with, the only person I want to see first thing in the morning and the last person I was to see late at night. The only person I want to kiss, I want to love and be loved by you, okay?" Junhee nodded, he leaned in and kissed Donghun's lips softly for a split second it felt like the whole world stopped. Like it stopped turning just for them, like the whole universe revolved around them.

"In this world it's the two of us. When we fight remember it's us against the problem, not us against each other. We are in this together. It's us and only us."


End file.
